In general, painters use drop cloths to protect surfaces while painting. For example, drop cloths are used to absorb spilled, splattered, or over-sprayed paint. Drop cloths may be used to protect any working surface, including, but not limited to, floors, furniture, counters, and stairs. However, the working surface may not provide enough resistance to prevent the drop cloth from slipping, thereby increasing the painters' risk of falls.